Can't Wait
by stormy003
Summary: After work, Tsuwamono Tsuki decided to head over to the Mikado residence to meet up with Gao and the others and on the way there, she spent some quality time with her fellow officer, Ryuenji Tasuku. OC(not mine)xTasuku and minor ZanyaxKuguru one-shot. (requested by Shiranai Atsune)


Chattering could be heard near the card shop, Castle, as the girl casually strolled by. Taking in the scene before her, Tsuwamono Tsuki looked around the area, taking notes in her head.

'It looks like nothing strange is here either,' the girl noted. "Fyrra, we're heading back now," Tsuki said to her buddy.

"Are we finished already? Why not check inside the shop?" Warrior Fyrra asked.

"Fine.. But for sure, nothing is here."

The two entered the shop, being greeted by the shop manager on the way in. Tsuki gave a quick nod to the manager and began searching around the shop.

"I told you, there's nothing here.." the girl sighed as she exited with her buddy. "Now let's hurry up and get back."

* * *

Tasuku was walking around the city checking every corner of the area for any criminal acts only to find Tsuki heading back to headquarter. The boy stared for a bit and smiled at an idea that came up in his head.

* * *

"We just need to report to the commander whatever we saw and then we're heading to Gao's," Tsuki told her buddy, unaware of Tasuku's presence.

"Right. Totally forgot about that," Fyrra said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tsuki kept a straight face on, walking past the building Tasuku was hiding behind, and began to think about what was going on at Gao's house while she was out at work.

".. A-Ah!" the pale girl yelped.

Tasuku jumped out from behind and covered the girl's eyes, signaling her buddy to be quiet. Fyrra had a worry look on her face and made gestures that told the boy to uncover her eyes. Unaware of what was going to happen next, Tsuki pulled of his hands from her sight and grabbed Tasuku's arm, flipping him over onto his back.

"WHOA! OOF! OWWWWW…..!" Tasuku exclaimed as he tried sitting up.

"S-sorry, Tasuku," the girl said, looking at the boy with an apologetic face. Tsuki walked over in front of Tasuku and stuck out her hand in front of her.

"I-it's –agh- fine..!" the boy said, grabbing her hand and wincing in pain.

The girl pulled the boy up to his feet and looked at their hands.

"I did warn you now, didn't I?" Fyrra told him as she shrugged.

"Should've listened.." he said, smiling sheepishly.

Tsuki began to blush, hiding her face by looking down at the floor.

"A-ah.. You can let go of my hand now.." Tasuku told the girl hesitantly with a small blush.

"R-right…" the girl stuttered slightly. "Anyways, I need to get back and report to Commander I," Tsuki said, calming down quickly.

"Oh? You're down looking around the city already?" Tasuku asked, perking up a bit.

"Yes. And you?"

Tasuku smiled and nodded. "I'm all finished as well. Want to walk back together?" he asked.

Tsuki began walking ahead to hide her blush once more. "S-sure.. What are you waiting for? Let's go already," she said.

* * *

"So, how was the search? It sure looked like you two enjoyed it," Commander I said.

The officer and detective looked away from each other, trying hard to not show a blush. Tsuki faced forward once she calmed down and answered.

"Commander, there was nothing strange around the city. I checked every single nooks and cranny of the entire place," Tsuki reported.

"Ah. Good work then, Tsuki. And you, Tasuku?" the Commander asked.

"No criminals or strange activities, just like what Tsuki said," he told Commander I, regaining his composure.

"Well done then, you two. You may do whatever you like. You are dismissed from work," he told them both, smiling deviously.

"It's not what you think!" Tasuku exclaimed quickly as Tsuki turned around and headed out the door.

"I'm leaving now. Good work, everyone," Tsuki called as she left. "Let's go over to Gao's house now, Fyrra."

"Roger that~!" Fyrra called out as she followed her buddy down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Come on! Can you stay here today, pleaseeeeee?" Kuguru asked the indigo haired boy.

"I have training today!" the boy complained, backing up from the girl.

Kuguru pouted and snatched the boy's glasses off from his face. "You're not getting this back until you agree, Zanya!" she called as she ran into the house.

"H-HEY!"

The other students watched the two run around and shrugged at the sight.

* * *

"So where are you heading now?" Tasuku asked the buddy detective once he caught up to her.

"I'm going over to Gao's house. Why?" she said.

Tasuku shrugged at the question and grabbed her hand as he walked next to her.

"Are you heading anywhere now?" Tsuki asked the boy.

"Just need to drop by the studio and give a friend a visit," Tasuku told Tsuki as he started to swing their connected hands. "And then after that, I'm heading home to rest up."

Tsuki looked over at the boy with her usual straight face, hiding her slight disappointment. "Visit a friend at the studio? You mean that oh-so popular idol, right?" she asked in a cool manner.

"Oh-so popular? Well, she is really popular like how I am.. But.. You know what? Nevermind," Tasuku said, smiling. "Anyways, enough about her. We're probably making her sneeze a bunch of times and have shivers sending down her spines by now."

Tasuku gave a short chuckled and gripped the girl's hand a bit tighter. Tsuki turned away from the boy and saw Fyrra smiling like a creep like how she always would when something happens between Tsuki and Tasuku or Gao. Tsuki frowned at her buddy and faced forward, relaxing her face expression as she did so.

"Send her my greetings then, I guess," Tsuki said, relaxing her hand into the boy's grip.

"Sure. I'll do that. So, why are you heading to Gao's place so late?" Tasuku asked curiously.

"He asked me to come over," she told him. 'And I really couldn't refuse..' Tsuki thought.

"Well, we're here now," Tasuku said, letting go of her.

Tsuki nodded; disappointed that she had to leave the officer so soon. Tasuku couldn't hold back any longer and gave the girl a quick hug.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow then, I guess," Tsuki said as calm as possible, waving to the boy and heading inside the house quickly.

"Gao! Tsuki is here!" Hanako called as she continued on with her business.

Tsuki walked into the living room where Hanako was pointing at only to see Kuguru and Zanya sitting next to each other, wearing each other's glasses.

"May I have my glasses back, Kuguru..?" Zanya asked, leaning tiredly over to Kuguru.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," she said, taking off the boy's glasses and adjusting herself to get comfortable from the lean.

"So, how was work, Tsuki?" Gao asked with a wide grin.

"Good. Just perfect.." Tsuki answered with a small smile on her face.

The girl looked at her hand quickly as Tasuku appeared on her mind. "I can't really wait for the next day," she mumbled happily.

* * *

**Another request accepted! **

**I hope you like it.. If it doesn't meet your expectations…. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I'LL APOLOGIZE AS MUCH AS I HAVE TO.**

** I am still taking art and fanfic requests. I'm not accepting anymore on August 10****th**** at 12 AM. I think I said PM last night… Whoops, I'll fix that. I slept pretty late, haha. So, yeah. Requests still open. Check out my art and all requests I took on Deviantart (imboredom) or Instagram (izzy_chan_)! And like usual, feel free to talk to me about anything~ I don't bite, so don't worry!**

**Anyways, yes, another request from Shiranai Atsune! (note: her last request was my first one-shot, Fear Her or Love Her?) TasukuxTsuki and minor KuguruxZanya. ANOTHER ONE-SHOT, GUYS. ONE-SHOT.**

_**~stormy003 **_


End file.
